Reconnect
by AkiraHadassah
Summary: 6 years have passed... They have not seen each other. Have they changed? Do they have a chance?  My first Fanfic.
1. Back memory lane

**Disclaimer: I Do not own The Boondoks caracters.**

**A/N:** This is my first FanFic. Please be kind in your reviews. I know this story is starting boring but I promise it will pick up.

Chapter One: Back memory lane.

The girl is looking out the window, but she does not seem to be enjoying the magnificen view that the airplane she is on grants her. She is deep in tougth, deep in memories; it's been 6 years since she has not been home…

Jazmine POV

Home…I have not been there in 6 years, yes mom and dad have visit me but it's nothing like going to the neighborhood and see everyone. I hope I get to see Sasha, Cindy, Grandpa Freeman, Riley, Caesar, Huey… Oh Huey, I wonder how do you look like…last time we spoke we were saying our goodbyes to go our separate ways to our separate schools. Have you changed? How is Harvard Law?

The girl pulls out a letter from her purse, reads it and closes her eyes, her heart hurts just like in the day she received it…

**- Flash back**

Huey Freeman is walking Jazmine just like he has always done. As soon as they reach her houses' door she smiles big and gives him an envelope. As soon as she closed the door behind herself she ran to her room to her bed…to her confort zone. The Youngman walked back home, did his eating-homework-talk to Riley routine and went back to his room; there is the privacy of his room he opened the letter and read:

"Dear Huey,

First I want to thank you for helping me with that history project I had, the teacher was not sure about some of the facts but still gave me an A+ (yay!). Huey, I think you are a great person with so much potential and I am so proud of you. I know that you think that going to Harvard to study Law is not what you had envision yourself doing but the fact that you are doing it (with a full paid scholarship) is awesome! I know who I am going to go to if I ever need a lawer (ha, ha, ha)"

At this the boy just rolled his eye but managed to do a little, minute smirk, then he continued reading:

"I know we have known each other for a long time and we are best friends (or at least I know you are my best friend) and I…I have not have the courage to talk to you about the next thing because I am not sure how you will feel about it (Sasha told me it's best if I write it…) Huey, I like you…I think I am in love with you and I want to know if you feel the same way. I have always liked you for your passion, courage, sincerity, kindness (even thou you are a grump), your loyalty and all those great qualities that make you. I know you don't like that I am a mixed kid but please, give me a change…

Love,

Jazmine"

At this Huey sat from his chair and read the letter one more time, he could not believe what he was reading. He knew Jazmine for a long time and he did notice how she behaved when other girls would talk to him but did he feel anything for Jazmine? Why would she feel about that way? Had he lead her on? How could he answer without hurting their friendship? He stayed thinking over that the entire night and early in the morning he decided to write his reply.

After school Riley approached Jazmine and told her that Huey went home early so he was not going to walk her home; Jazmine thank him but knoew that was not good…When she got home she saw Huey stading at her door and without saying a word handed her an envelope. She got it, thank him, walked inside her house and ran up the steps as fast as she could, went in to her room, locked the door and open the letter…

"Jazmine,

I have to agree with your letter in that we have known each other for a long time and I consider you a friend, hell, maybe I could say that after Caesar you are my second best friend. You and I have gone trhu a LOT of things and I have always appreciated your encouragement and understanding because of that friendship I was taken by surprise with your letter. I can't deny that I feel something for you but I don't think is the same thing you feel for me therefore I don't want to lead you on something that may not be and I don't want to loose your friendship…Jazmine, what I am trying to say, is that I just want to remain friends."

Jazmine tougth she heard her heart break and tears started to come down her face like a river…

**- End of flashback**

At this Jazmine felt like a tear fell down her check, she wiped with the back of her palm and sighed. Soon she heard the announcement from the captain that they were about to land.


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Town

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.

**A/N: Thank you! **I got so happy with my 1st review…thank you and please keep them coming; I would like to know everyone's thoughts.

Chapter 2: Back in town…

Her plan was to surprise he parents but at the end she was the one surprised…the house was dark and no one was home. She thoughts –Well, what do I expect? Them having their little Christmas party? I did not call…maybe I should. I'm never here…. - She was considering her options and started walking down the street, she knew her friend Sasha lived in the guesthouse of the people next door to the Mr. Freeman and Sasha would let her stay for the night. As she was walking to her friends place she heard her father's voice coming out from the Freeman's place, could it be they were there for Christmas? She ran with her luggage to the door and knocked.

Riley screamed some obscene words and opened the door; he was shocked to see the beauty at his grandfather's door. Jazmine had grown into a beautiful 24 year old woman. She was wearing black jeans that accentuated her long slender legs, her nice hips and behind. She topped it with a white turtle neck shirt and a red jacket. Her hair was in what it look like a braid. Riley just looked her up and down

_Jeez Jazmine, is that you? You look so different._

_Hi Riley! How are you? It's been a long time! Wow you are taller…are my mom and dad here?_

_Since when do you interrogate people? Yeah, your folks are here. Yall! Jazzymean is here!_

Jazmine just rolled her eyes at the little nickname Riley had given her.

Jazmine's dad, mom and Mr. Freeman came running to the door to meet the young lady.

_Oh my baby!_

_Sweetie! What a wonderful surprise! Why you did not call?_

_Hi baby girl! Boy you've grown._

_Hi dad, mom, and Mr. Freeman! So nice to see you all! Sorry mom, I just wanted to surprise you guys…_

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a very tall and Huey Freeman…He was taller than he was 6 years ago, his hair styled as always but his face look more mature. He was wearing black dress pants and a grey turtle neck shirt. She could clearly see his muscle definition…oh yeah; he had grown up and turned very, very handsome. Jazmine just pretended not to notice him and continued with the greetings and hugs from her parents and Mr. Freeman.

_Honey, you must be tired. Do you want to go home and rest? _

_No mom, I am tired but I don't want to ruin the celebration, if it is okay with Mr. Freeman I would like to join you guys…_

_Of course baby girl! Your parent brought all kind of food, it would be wrong to not give you some of it. Huey! Boy! Where are you? Look who is here, put a chair for her on the table and hurry…_

Huey had heard the commotion and got up. He was shock at the sight in at the entrance. Jazmine had grown up and she looked beautiful; he was startled by his grandfathers' words and just approached the family

_Hey Jazmine, welcome home. _

_H..hi Huey. Thank you, it is nice to be home_ – why am I lying she thought, I don't want to be here this place just reminds me of sad things...

Both families sat down and ate. During the meal Mr. Freeman and Tom talked about everything and nothing…they usual. At the end Mrs. Dubois served the eggnog and some pastries to the family. Then, the interrogation started, oh yes, she knew this was going to happen.

_So Jazzymean, why have you not come to town in 6 year? Huh?_

_Well Riley, I've been trying to get done with school as fast as I can. I really don't want to wait 12 years to work._

_Baby girl, you know I thought you wanted to be a laywer like Huey but then you went to medicine, what happened?_

_Yeah, she did not want to follow my footsteps and become a DA but it's ok Robert. I forgave her for that…_(Jazmine just sighed to her father's words, he always managed to hurt her with them)

_Oh Mr. Freeman, I think the laywer idea was nice – in her mind she said "and I just wanted to do it to follow Huey" – but as a Doctor I think I will make a greater impact._

_Impact, how so?_ Huey was surprised by that word.

_Well Huey, as a lawyer or a DA I would just be helping one side of the parties involved in the situation but as a Doctor I am able to help everyone despite their age, color, position. In my operating bed everyone is the same and there are only 2 outcomes…_

Huey was very impressed, Jazmine had not just matured physically but definitely mentally and his heart just knew it.

The interrogation continued and she answered all the questions as she had rehearsed; her parents, Riley and Mr. Freeman asked her about school, work, hospital practice, etc. She thought they were done when Riley asked the one question that she rather no answer:

_Jazzymean, did you get a man yet?_

_No Riley. I don't have time for that…_

_Really? You are sooo boring! One a minute, I bet you can't tell me in front of your folks huh?_

_No Riley, I am boring. All I do is school, my practices at the hospital, my little part time job and that is all…_Oh yeah, her life was all work no play, well, except on Saturdays the only night she would go dancing with her friends; she loved dancing. Yes, she had had some guys asked her out but no matter how good looking they were they were not the only one she thought about…

When Riley asked the question, Huey tensed up, he really did not want to know the answer. He knew how Jazmine had felt about him and it was not until college that he met more girls and cursed himself for not moving on his real feelings for Jazmine. She was special, really special and he could not bear to hear that she belong to someone. When Jazmine answered he relaxed so much and was thankful that no one noticed her sigh of relief.

The conversation changed and Mr. Freeman told Huey to make sure he and Riley took Jazmine out the next day so that she could re-acquaint herself with their town.

The evening continued and the Dubois went back to their place, this is when Jazmine faced the demons she did not want to face…


	3. Chapter 3: Home sweethome?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.

**A/N: Thank you! **I would like to know everyone's thoughts…**please review**. Sorry this chapter is small, kind of a filler.

Chapter 3: Home sweet…home?

At the Dubois home everything looked perfect, everyone thought they were the perfect family. Jazmine knew the truth…her family was far from perfect. As soon as they got back home from the Freeman's Jazmine was faced with the past…with the reason she was more than happy to be away from that place she used to call home. Her mother and father went into their separated bedrooms, as she stared at her mother Sarah just told her

_Jazmine, David will be here tomorrow and you better be in your best behavior. _

Oh David, yes "Uncle David" who really was her mom's lover. Tom, he knew about David but for the sake of keeping appearances he just ignored it.

_So, what about Dad? Is he going to be here while "Uncle David" visits you?_

_(slap)_

_Young lady, you better behave. David and I have forgiven you for what you did to us…_

_What I did to YOU? To HIM! _

_Your Tom has some appointment at his office, he said he has a meeting with some colleagues regarding some case…what do you care? You are going out with the Freeman boys and your friends here. Just stay out of the house until 2 and we will have a nice family diner at a restaurant near your father office, understood?_

_Yes ma'am_

Jazmine knew too what colleagues, better said what colleage her dad had to work with. During her last "Bring your Daughter to Work Day" she found out about Linda Kim. Linda is an attorney at Tom Dubois office, smart, beautiful and unhappily married. Jazmine was not sure if by now the affair had gotten physical but last time she spoke with her Father he had told he loved Sarah and that Linda and him were just really good friends who enjoyed talking and venting their professional and personal frustrations, Jazmine knew it was an emotional affair but it was an affair.

The morning came around, Jazmine got up and got ready. She noticed her dad was gone and she had to make sure she was out before David showed up. She did not want to see him but life is cruel and as she was about to walk out of the house to go out David walked in…

_Jazmine? Wow, you are hot! When did you get here? Sarah did not tell me you were going to be visiting…if I would have known I would have come prepared…_(oh that ugly smirk of his came…oh that brought horrible memories…)

_I got here last night and I am on my way out. My mother must be waiting for you in her room._

_Oh baby, come here and give your "uncle" David a hug…_

_Get your hands away from me! Jazmine said - _as she walked away and opened the door to leave.

_Beautiful, I hope to see you soon…_

_And I hope I will never ever see you again _– she said as she bang the door on her way out.

Jazmine ran to the Freemans home, she knew her day could only get better from there.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends

***********  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.

**A/N:** Thank you! I would like to know everyone s thoughts please review. Thank you for following my story :)

Chapter 4: Friends

As Huey opened the door he saw Jazmine running towards their place, she looked really angry but at the same he saw a look he had not seen in a while, she looked terrified and fragile. Oh he hated that look, back in the day when he first noticed that look he tried to get the reason out of Jazmine but she would just cry and say there was nothing wrong he tried many times to see the reason or common denominator but he could not figure out the reason without asking Jazmine.

Good morning Huey, how are you? - Jazmine said winded and trying to put the a happy smile even if deep in her heart she just felt like crying.

Hey, good and you?

Rested and ready to hit the town

Jazzymean! What's cracking? - Riley said as he walked out the door with his oversized bright yellow jacket on.

Wow! That is bright. There is no loosing you. So where are we going?

Sasha knows you are here and she and Caesar are going to meet us at Holmes' Dinner for breakfast - Huey said as he button his classic gray coat.

Sasha and Caesar? Please don't tell me they are toguether.

They have been licing toguether and living it up for a while, not everyone is as boring as your mixed little a..Ow! What the hell? - Riley protested rubbing the back of his head since Huey hit him hard.

Shut up idiot!

Yes, shut up. I'm not boring...I just don't party as you guys do.

Jazmine, you don't have to explain anything to this idiot.

At the Dinner they located the booth where Sasha, Caesar and Cindy were sitting down.

Jazmine! - Sasha jumped and hug Jazmine in a bone crushing hug - I missed you so much! We got a lot to catch up.

I missed you too Sash, and yes we need to catch up.

Hey girl! Looks like the princess decided to visit us normal folk - Cindy said with a smirk

Cindy! Is so nice to see you. I see that you, just like Riley don't forget those stupid nicknames...

Hey babe...did you order me my food? - Riley asked Cindy as he put his arm around Cindy's waist

No way! You two are toguether? Guys! - Jazmine said with wide eyes

Lots to catch up sweety - Sasha said sa she closed Jazmine's mouth and led her to the booth, Huey was just smirking at the sight.

Hey you, how is it going Jaz

H..hi Caesar...what happened? How could you let those two get toguether?

We did not know they were toguether until it was too late...but they make a ok pair. We already order our food - Caesar said while moving a little so Sasha could sit next to him and making room for the rest to sit.

How is school? - Was a question a few of them asked so as to break the silence that follow the arrival of food.

Over thank god! - Said Cindy

Ditto - Sasha and Riley said in unison

Almost over and happy about that - Was Caesar's response

Good...making some progress - Jazmine said looking not too convinced - Huey?

Huey just shrugged his shoulders in response.

Ok guys, I want to have fun today. Please let's do something...I don't feel like going home yet - Jazmine said ending that sentence with a sigh.

**A/N: I know this is not cliffy but I promise next one will be more interested and I will move more into the plot. This was just a little filler that help to set up the pairs of the story. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I can't stay

*******  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I would like to know everyone s thoughts please review. Thank you for following my story :)

**Chapter 4: I can't stay**

The gang enjoyed a day in town. Jazmine got several calls from her parent's house but she just simply ignored them. She was having fun and she did not want to stop it.

As night started drawing near, the gang made their way to Caesar and Sasha's place.

So this is our place, what do you think Jaz?

It's nice! I love it Sasha.

Yeah, yeah, whatever, where is the boose?

Riley, we are not drinking here, plus you promised to come over to my place tonight and if you get drunk you won't make it there!

Chill Cindy!

Huey just looked from his brother to his brother's girlfriend and prayed that if there was a god he will not let them reproduce, he was brought back to reality by Caesar's question to Jazmine.

So, when are you going back to school Jazmine?

Hmm...soon... - Jazmine responded not looking at anyone in the eyes, she knew if she told them they would not be happy.

So, are you staying in town for a while?

No...hmm, I can't stay...I got to go back to school, practices, work...

So Jaz, when do you leave?

Hmmm... - Jazmine looked around trying to find something to help her change the subject but the one voice that always broke her internal walls asked and she could not deny him the information.

Jazmine, when are you leaving? - Huey asked with a serious face.

Geez! You all are so eager to know that! If you want me to leave right away I'll do it... - Jazmine played the upset face but by looking at Huey she knew it did not work.

Jazmine, no one said we want you to leave, we just need to know so we can plan. You have not been home in a while and we just want you to enjoy yourself. - Huey asked with a scowl but surprised everyone with his answer...did he care about Jazmine?

Oh, that is so nice of you guys... - Jazmine looked down, not able to face him - but I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon.

What? - Sasha screamed - why so soon? Don't you want to be here?

I guess the princess really doesn't want to be here with us common folk - Cindy retorded

I have responsabilities and it is not that I don't want to be here with you guys - Jazmine responded with tears in her eye "I just don't want to be with my parents" she tought - I just have to go. I really enjoyed hanging out with you and I thank you but I have to go.

I'll walk you home - Huey stated as he put his coat on, he needed to talk to Jazmine and he gave her the look that told her no to challenge him.

Ok, I am so sorry guys - Jazmine said to her friends. She said her goodbyes and hug them.

Both young adults were walking towards the Dubois house in that chilly winter night. Huey decided to break the silence.

Got a lot of school work?

Yeah... you see, I got into this program that will allow me to finish school sooner and it requires a lot of hospital practice. I got some hours to finish.

Is that why you are going back?

Y..yeah?

Jazmine, are you asking or saying? - Oh, Huey was a bit irritated, Jazmine was closing on him and he needed to know why so he stop and held her by the shoulders.

Ok, partly yes that is why I have to go but the main reason is because I don't want to be home with my parents... - Jazmine's eyes dropped to the floor as they started to fill with tears.

I see... so, when are you coming back, doctor Dubois?

Jazmine smiled at Huey's attempt to cheer her but soon her smiled turned.

I can't stay in this town Huey...I have seen enough and I think I want to establish in Washington or maybe New York...

It's that rough at home, huh? Can't blame you, for as much I want to stay around I can't make much of an impact in this town either. - Huey said as he started walking to her parents home again, deep in tought.

Well, here we are. Thank you for walking me here Huey, can I email you?

Oh, sure, hmmm would you remember if I tell the address? - Huey raised an eyebrow in question since Jazmine's question pretty much came out of the blue, should he be the one that ask it?

Duh! Let me get my phone and I'll enter it in my contacts...ready.

Huey gave her his email and cell phone number - Ok, I'm in class most of the morning but usually by 3 I'm pretty free so you can call but you can always call even if I don't answer, just leave me a message and I'll call you back.

Thank you Huey, I just texted you my info...maybe we can keep in touch...

They parted ways again, each to their own life but both with a little ache in their heart. The both felt the conection but there had not been enough time to reconect.

**A/N2:** I hope you liked it. I hope to get some reviews as to how the story is coming. I will try to update the story soon.


	6. Chapter 6: April

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and following.

**Chapter 6:** April

3 and a half months have passed since Jazmine went back home. Just like she said, she got back into her routine of school, practices and work but one more thing was added to her weekly routine...every Friday she started getting emails from Huey. Of course at first the emails were just a 2 liner saying hi and she would respond with a 3 paragraph email telling him about her week (of course she would not tell him of little things she did), in time he starting writing more, of course including some political article...

_So Jazmine,are you going back to the apartment?_ - Said Jennifer, Jazmine's roomate.

_Maybe, why?_ - Jazmine asked while grabbing her notebook.

_Well, it is Friday and I know you muust be dying to go home and check your email to see if your lover boy wrote confessing his undying love for you_ - Jennifer said making lovey dovey eyes and an exagerated kissy face.

_Oh shut up! I am never sharing with you anything...ever_ - Jazmine said with her face red as a tomatoe - _Plus Huey does not feel that way about me, we are just friends_ - Jazmine finished looking down with a sad smile.

_Ok, well tomorrow we are so going to that new club they opened dowtown._ - Jennifer said as she walked away from her friend.

Once at home, Jazmine rushed to her room and turned on her laptop. The time seemed to go slow as she was waiting to log-in her email. Yes! Just like every Friday since December there was an email from Huey:

_Hey Jazmine,_

_In reponse to your last email, no I am not racist against mixed people, get over it! If I was racist I would not keep in touch with you... you are so illogical._

_Very quick, see attached the articles I mentioned on my last email regarding the issue on healthcare and economic status._

_I have tons of homework to do and got to go to work but I wanted to let you know I will be going to Washington in April. One of our professors is taking a group of us there for a special project. Maybe I will get to see you._

_Huey_

Jazmine's jaw dropped, Huey coming to Washington? She screamed with happiness and jumped all over her room. Then reality hit, Huey will be in her town in 2 weeks! She had to make sure to make time to see him. Before she ran out and started doing anything else she decided to reply:

_Hi Huey!_

_I am sooooooooo happy that you are coming here! Yay! :) :)_

_OMG, I got so much to show you. Text me the dates you will be here so I can make sure to plan everything and show you around. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait :)_

_Call me._

_Jazmine_

_PS: Take care..._

The following day Jazmine and Jennifer were at the club having a blast. After recieving Huey's email Jazmine had been in a happy cloud.

_This is so much fun!_ - Jennifer said as she took a tequila shot.

_Yeah! I want to dance!_ - Jazmine said but then she felt her phone vibrate, who would call her at 1am on Saturday?

Jazmine looked but the caller id showed as the phone being blocked so she step to a more quiet are in the club and answered.

_Hello?_ - Jazmine said while in the background a drunk guy was telling her he loved her.

_Hey, are you alright?_

_Who is this?_

_Jazmine, where are you?_

_Huey?_

_You said to call, you never say to call you so I tought it may important but from the backgroud music I can tell you are rather busy and I just wasted my time_ - Huey said as he hang up leaving Jazmine in shock.

Earlier that night Huey arrived to his apartment along with Caesar.

_So, you already told Jazz we are coming?_ - Caesar asked his friend with a smirk

Huey nodded and then looked at Caesar

_What's with the smirk?_ - Huey asked with his regular scowl

N_othing, I just figure you of all people would be excited to go and see her_ - Caesar said with a shrug

Huey just grabed Caesar by the shirt and eyed him - _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_Nothing, just drop it_ - Caesar said, he knew his friend very well, he knew that Huey had some feeling for Jazmine but was not willing to say anything that may make him look "weak"

Huey was fuming, all he needed was rest and Caesar just sent him over board. Caesar knew how he fells about Jazmine but he knew that after the letter he had given to her years ago she will not feel the same way about him.

He opened his email and inmediately read Jazmine's email. To his surprise it was extremely short and towards the end it read "Call me" She had never asked him to call so he did not minding the time.

After a couple of rings he was going to hung up but then he hear the line pick up and loud music. Then he hear Jazmine's beautiful voice but was brought back when he hear the guy in the background telling her he loved her, this made Huey's blood boil once he hunged up he just stood and went to his punching bag and hit it until he could no more all the same time missing a call.

Huey got back to his room and saw the missed call and one new voicemail. he had a feeling who it was and at first he decided to shower and go to sleep. He showered and went to bed but his heart kept aching...he could not sleep until he heard what she was going to say so he checked the voicemail

He could hear Jazmine near tears:

_Huey, I am so sorry! I am at this club with my roomate...Please don't be mad at me_ - he could hear the same guy trying to talk to Jazmine

Jazmine started crying and then he heard her talking to the guy in the background - _Leave me alone moron! I don't know you, can't you see I am on the phone!_

Huey then realized that Jazmine was not with the guy in the background and then he hear her continue - _Huey, I am so sorry. I asked you to call me because I wanted to get the information as soon as possible so I can make sure to be there...ahhhhh! let go! don't touch me...ahhh!_ - Huey's eyes widen as he heard Jazmine painful scream, some glass crashing and the moron screaming at her and the line went dead.

**A/N2:** I hope to get some reviews as to how the story is coming along. I will try to update the story soon but I seriously need some reviews so I know what you guys like.


	7. Chapter 7: He is MINE

*******  
>Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks. I just really enjoy the show and my story is just based on the characters and my imagination.<p>AN: I'm so sorry for not posting soon, I will try to get out of my writers block and post soon. Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 7: He is MINE

Last chapter:  
>Huey then realized that Jazmine was not with the guy in the background and then he hear her continue - Huey, I am so sorry. I asked you to call me because I wanted to get the information as soon as possible so I can make sure to be there...ahhhhh! let go! don't touch me...ahhh! - Huey's eyes widen as he heard Jazmine painful scream, some glass crashing and the moron screaming at her and the line went dead.<p>

Huey inmediately tried calling Jazmine's phone but it went straigth to voicemail. He was feeling panic take over his usually control persona, he just ran to his computer and starting looking fo rthe nect flight to Washington then his phone rang, Jazmine's number!

Jazmine? Are you alright? I'm on my way!

Mm...Hi, I am Jennifer... Jazmine's roomate.

Oh, hi. How is Jazmine? Even thru his cold voice Jennifer could tell Huey was extremely worried over he dear rfriend and roomate.

Jazmine is ok... you see hmm...once she told me that if anything ever happened to her not to bother to contact anyone but I know she has been in contact with you so I tought that she would appreciate I contacted you to let you know she is ok.

What?... Huey could not understand why would Jazmine say that to her friend, he knew her family would ned to be notified in case of an emergency. - Ok, I'll contact her parents and let them know...

No! Above all, she would not want them to know.

Ok...what happened? Where is she?

Well, she got attacked by a drunk idiot at the club I took her to. She is...well, she is in the hospital and so far I have not been able to see her but the doctors told me she is ok.

Huey was trying to digest the information Jennifer just gave her, why would she not want her parents? His hands tight in fist when he started thinking about the idiot and worry flushed thru his body as he tought Jazmine was hospitalized. He did not understand why he was feeling this range of emotions.

Hello? Any one there?

Oh, hi, I am on my way... my plane should arrive by 9. Can you text me the hospital information?

9? Ok, I could arrange for someone to pick you up at the airport...

Not necessary, I know how to get around. Just text me the info...please.

Ok. See you soon. Huey?

Yeah?

She got pretty hurt physically but if you come and hurt her heart...I will kill you.

Huey just hanged up. Met Caesar along the way and told him everything that happened.

Ok bro, I'm going with you, Jazmine is my friend and I got to make sure no overzealous roomate takes you out. Riley just called me and he should get here in a few, I'm sure he is game too.

No need.

No need of what? -Riley walked in

Dude! How did you get it? - Caesar asked while grabbing a few things

The old way...

Breaking in - Huey aksed raising an eyebrow.

Nah Dog! With a key! and you are the one going to Harvard...so where are we going?

Before Huey could say anything Caesar answered - To Washington, some punk hurt Jazmine and she is in the hospital.

Jazzymean? And you are not there yet? - He asked Huey raising an eyebrow - I would think you of all people would be there alrady...

I would be on my way if it was not because you two are slowing me down...and what do you mean me of all people?

Ya' know. Ok, let go. Good thing I have my luggage ready. We are going to beat up the idiot that hurt her Huey, I'mm sure of it.

We? If he is smart he better leave before I get there...but if he is there, he is MINE.

A/N2: I some reviews so I know what you guys like and if I should continue this story, make it longer or cut it soon. 


End file.
